Hard to get my words out
by CheshireYuki
Summary: Yay! Skrimir and Ranulf! Skrimir has some deep feelings for our dear Ranulf, but does he know how to express them openly? YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so basically this is a Ranulf Skrimir fanfic. This'll be my first one ever written. I thought it would be nice to make one. My friends encouraged (more like forced) me to write one since I'm always reading yaoi, so I guess here it is. Hope you enjoy it! (^/////^)

**Pairings: Skrimir and Ranulf**

**Disclaimers: Meh, never heard of em, so I don't need to say much (NOT my characters. From Fire Emblem)**

**Warnings: Ummmmm Doesn't the story say it all? YAOI! Two guys having some fun! ;D**

**Chapter 1: Always Noticed**

It's the middle of spring on a sunny afternoon Skrimir and Ranulf are called over for a small battle reunion to get in some training, but to have a little vacation time as well. It's not like Skrimir to take a vacation, but of course he had to come for the joy of the dangerous working out.

"Come on Ranulf! Your getting slower by the minute!" Skrimir yelled. "The little strategist and Ike are waiting for us back at Oliver's mansion. I don't want to be late for anything!"

"You mean Soren? Heh . . . You seem to have taken a wide interest in him it seems" Ranulf responded as he was heavily panting from exhaustion as he was climbing the large, rugged mountain.

The two continued up the enormous, treacherous mountain walking at a slow pace to preserve energy for the rest of their long journey. Hours and hours had passed as the two laguz continued over and around to the other side of the huge rock formation. It was now late in the evening as the beautiful, onyx colored sky sparkled with radiant white crystals in every direction. Everything was silent near and far, so quiet that every footstep taken could be heard.

"Let's go. . . .Ranulf. We're . . . almost . . . there." Skrimir said panting deeply, barely able to get out his few words.

Ranulf stopped to catch a quick breath.

"Skrimir, if we continue on any longer, then we'll probably die from exhaustion out here. There should be a cave just up ahead of us. We can rest there for the night and head out in the morning" Ranulf quickly stated.

Skrimir wasn't all too keen about the idea, but Ranulf always made good points about their situations, so he thought it was best to comply and the two headed off into the cave for the night. After settling down from hunting for wood and sticks, they finally settled down comfortably in their own separate spots. Ranulf lay quietly near the fire to stay warm while Skrimir had sat up against the wall staring at the evening sky. The blue-haired laguz shifted his eyes from the fire to Skrimir.

"You should probably get some sleep if you want to head out early dawn tomorrow." The blue-haired cat said in a low toned voice. "The mansion is not too far off now."

"I know that" the red –haired lion responded. "I just have many things on my mind at the moment."

"What?! Skrimir fights AND thinks? Who knew! " Ranulf sarcastically said as he laughed.

"Shut the hell up!" the lion roared with anger, though he was smiling on the inside.

"Okay, okay! Sorry, sorry!" the blue-haired cat pleaded. "Well, good night Skrimir"

"G' night" the lion quickly responded.

Ranulf closed his eyes and had soon fallen asleep. Skrimir sat up against the wall staring at the peaceful blue-haired laguz. His sharp, keen hearing could hear the melodious flow of Ranulf's calm inhales and exhales. The red-haired lion couldn't help but to observe every inch of the resting body in front of him. His smooth-looking, peach-colored skin tanned to a perfect degree, his beautiful face glowing by the fire, his muscular figure, the sparkling lightly blue shaded hair shining in the dark, and how adorable it was to see him curled up like a cute kitten. The aromas of sweat intoxicated Skrimir with endless thoughts of pleasure and desire. He was aroused by the circling atmosphere that was screaming with temptation, just begging him to feel and touch every inch of Ranulf's body. He began to suddenly feel his pants get tighter and tighter with growing wild desires. He slowly stood up and started walking towards the blue-haired cat. He crouched down to get a closer view of the countenance, entranced by its beauty. He was just about to feel the warm face, but he then immediately backed away and quickly walked outside. Looking up at the silent, starry sky, the lion thought to himself about what had almost happened.

"What was I just about to do to him? I love him, but . . . should I be doing this? I want him, but does he want me as well? Will he love me as much as I love him? Will he . . . . . even accept me?"

Skrimir was confused and upset about what may, could have, or would've never happened. There were so many reactions for just one feeling it was almost frightening to him.

"Perhaps I shouldn't over think it. The more I do, then the more I worry" the red-haired lion thought to himself as he gently feel asleep on his buzzing thoughts.


	2. Hidden truth under anger

**Chapter 2: Hidden truth under anger**

It was finally morning as the gaze of the dawn's bright light shined upon the wide cave. Ranulf had awakened, slowly stretching out his curled up body.

"Good morning Skrimir!" Ranulf shouted and smiled, but once he opened his eyes, he noticed no one was here.

The worried laguz looked around him crying his name. He then quickly ran out the cave about to call the name once more, but stopped as he saw a large body with red hair lying on the ground in front of him. Ranulf bent down and shook Skrimir to wake him up.

"Hey, are you okay? Wake up!" he panicked trying to wake him up.

The lion slowly opened his eyes and sat up in Ranulf's arms and gave a slight smile.

"I'm okay Ranulf. Don't worry so much about me okay? I just needed some air. It was getting kind of stuffy in there." he calmly said.

Ranulf had a feeling that he was lying, but he didn't bother to try to argue. His face was somewhat red, like he was sick, which was proof enough that Skrimir was probably lying. Skrimir immediately sprang to his feet and was ready to leave.

"Well, come on. Its time to get going if we want to make perfect timing" the red-haired laguz said in a hurry.

"Alright" Ranulf plainly said back.

A ribbon of red and blue light surrounded the two as they shifted into beast form. They then continued their journey running swiftly across the vast, mountainous path. Ranulf's eyes were focused on red laguz running ahead of him. He was worried. Something was troubling Skrimir, but he couldn't figure out what. He was never that great with lying, so something was definitely up. It was noon and the two were now close to the point where they could see the top of the mansion and the many trees surrounding it. Once they could begin to see their destination, both slowed down a bit. Finally they had arrived standing near the numerous surrounding trees. Ribbons of red and blue light flashed for a quick few seconds as they reverted to their human forms. The red-haired lion looked exhausted and was breathing heavily.

"Skrimir" the blue-haired cat cried out. "I know something is wrong with you. Your never this tired so fast and you look as if your about to fall over."

"I'm fine. Nothing's wrong with me. I'm just very hot from the weather." he said seeming a bit angered.

"Fine but let me just check your temperature to-" he was cut off as Skrimir pushed away his hand.

"I said I'm fine! Just leave me alone!" he roared back angrily.

Ranulf had begun to feel sad; Skrimir had never yelled at him before, nor did he ever think about it. For whatever reason, it was best to be ignored until the time was right.

The two walked up to the front and were happy to see everyone.

"Ike, Mist!" Ranulf waved and happily yelled out.

"Yay! Ike, Ike! They're here!" the young girl shouted with joy.

She ran towards the blue-haired cat and jumped on and gave him a hug.

"Well hey there you! You're growing more and more every time I see you, ya know that?" Ranulf smiled.

"Hee hee! I know." Mist chuckled with her cute smile.

She then ran to Skrimir and gave him a hug as well.

"Hello Mist." Slightly smiling as he patted her head with his large hand. Mist always made cute puppy faces whenever he patted her head.

Ike, Soren, and the others walked over to come greet the weary travelers.

"Hey Ranulf, Skrimir. Good to see you two." Ike said with a smirk on his face.

"Good to see you again as well Ike" the blue-haired cat chuckled.

Ike then went to greet Skrimir, but noticed he looked exhausted and he was burning up.

"Hey, are you okay Skrimir?" he asked in concern.

"Yes, of course. I'm ju-"

His words were cut off as he suddenly collapsed.

"Skrimir!" Ranulf and Ike yelled out.

"Hey! Can you hear me? Skrimir? Come on, wake up! Please!" Ranulf cried out as he was shaking him to wake up.

"Rhys! I need your assistance over here now!" he immediately called out.

Rhys rushed over to see what the urgent call for help was about. When he saw who it was, he was curious to know what had happened.

"He just completely blanked out and fell over." Ike explained.

Rhys noticed how hot and flushed the lion's face was and felt his head.

"That's what I thought. He has a high fever and I'm sure he didn't say a word about it and now it's gotten worse. Ike get him to the infirmary right away!" he said worried about the red-haired laguz.

Ike and Ranulf hustled up the stairs carrying the body to the infirmary while Rhys ran to get a few staffs and wet cloths. The body was placed down gently onto the bed. The priest had come back with many supplies. He gingerly placed a wet cloth on Skrimir's forehead and held his staff up close. The green gem began to glow with an aura of colors circling inside. Ranulf stared at Skrimir constantly with worry. He then felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see it was Ike.

"He'll be fine Ranulf" the young warrior calmly spoke.

"Thanks Ike" the blue laguz said still with concern in his eyes.

The two quietly began walking towards the door and left Rhys to his work.


	3. Unexpected feelings

**Chapter 3: Unexpected Feelings**

It was now late in the evening and everyone was asleep, but Ranulf; he couldn't go to sleep. All he could do was worry about Skrimir that night. It all just happened so fast to him. He wanted to make sure Skrimir was okay, so he left his room, quietly tiptoeing out the hallways and and slowly entered the room where he was sleeping. He saw where the red-haired lion was resting and sat beside him. His face turned red when he saw that Skrimir wasn't wearing a shirt. It was the first time he'd ever seen him like that. The blue-haired cat gently pulled back the lion's crimson red hair and gazed down at his face. The red-haired laguz slowly opened his eyes to see who was with him.

"Ran. . . ulf?" trying to speak, but with a weak voice.

"Hey. I'm glad your awake. I missed you." the blue cat said quietly with a smile.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary. You probably don't remember, but you collapsed and was out cold. . . well, hot is more like it due to such a high fever you had."

"Oh, I see." he said hesitantly looking down.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything before. I should have, but. . . "

"Its okay Skrimir, but next time tell me when your not feeling well okay?"

"I will. I promise. Listen, Ranulf. I have to tell you something. . . . . ." he said as he steadily sat up to tell what he needed to say.

"I. . . . well I. . . ." stuttering unable to get a single sentence out. "I love you Ranulf, and I want to be with you, but I was a bit scared to say anything because I thought you m-might not like me and-"

His words were cut off with a long, passionate kiss. He then parted from the lion's lips.

"Sometimes you talk too much." Ranulf chuckled.

Skrimir smiled at the witty remark. He leaned in for another kiss softly touching his lover's lips. Ranulf's hand moved to the lion's back feeling every inch of muscle there was as he got up on Skrimir and sat down on his lap. He broke the kiss and began to nip and kiss every part of his chest. The red-haired lion moaned at the pleasurable touches. He stopped Ranulf for a second to take off his vest. The lion placed his arm around his lover, feeling all over his back and slid his hands down grabbing his ass. The two continued to kiss, both their tongues colliding with one another. Ranulf, slowly slipping his lips away broke the kiss once more and began planting kisses all over Skrimir's neck. The lion started moaning louder as he'd gotten to a certain spot.

_"Well, well. Who knew such a tough guy had a soft spot"_The blue-haired cat thinking to himself. He started nipping at the spot, which turned to gentle bites, and soon enough he started sucking at the red circle of flesh. Finally, he bit down hard onto the spot marking Skrimir as his own. This made the lion moan even louder almost wanting to scream as he pulled Ranulf closer to feel their bare chests rubbing against each other. He then sat up to see Skrimir's face as he gazed into his eyes. He slowly leaned in for one last kiss, and then smiled at one another. Ranulf snugged his head comfortably between his lover's face and shoulder.

"I want to be with you. . . . . forever" the blue cat whispered and started to doze off asleep.

Skrimir placed his hand on Ranulf's fuzzy, blue hair and pulled the covers over them. He then whispered to himself

"We will. . . . forever. . . ."

Awwwww Isn't the end always the best? (o^.^o) They're SO HAWT together! Well, I hope you enjoyed the story and please don't forget to review!


End file.
